Dedication of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team
by CrimsonNailpolish
Summary: One shot concluded and short. Oliver Wood now graduating refelects on his team members and his love of the game. Oh bad summary sorry kids. my brothers fafic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a one shot dedication to the team.**

**Dedicated: To the Queen of the little sprites, sexy dream Goddess.**

****

****

****

I walk straight lines down the crowded hallway. My mind is focused and content on only on matter at hand. The matter to win. The determination and dedication that floats availingly through dreams. I have dreams; I have always and forever held dreams in my mind. My dreams are a wisp of a cloud, so frail. I have to be the best at what I do, if I fail then my dreams may die. Quidditch is my quest. The game has formed me into the man I am. I am not obsessed, I am only ambitious. My goal is to make something of myself. To succeed at what I have tried to achieve since I was old enough to walk.

One day I hope that I can walk proudly with passion through the gates of the arena and take my chance along with my teammates. Take chances and bring home trophies that show my just rewards for my courage and strength. A gift that may say "I have succeeded." I have taken my dreams into a reality. My father will be so tickled that I have mastered what it was I wanted. A task that had weighed himself down because he never had that chance, the dedication. I will make him proud.

The next entry:

My team and I have won the Quidditch cup at school. After years of struggle and an undying will, it has been paid in full. My parents are proud of me, as I am myself. I may have been edgy and spacey in other matters these past years as captain, but it was worth it. I have been offered a position on the Puddlemere reserve. I will get my chance after all. It has truly been delightful keeping my mind strong.

Of course most importantly, where would I be if it weren't for my team? The fierce and spirited chaser, Alicia, Angelina and Katie. There pep and cheer kept the teams sprits high and hopeful, they helped even myself when I felt I have failed. They are not just caring and passionate, they are my friends. Not to mention they are most excellent players, they can put many to shame. Thanks to them, the team was held high, angels of quidditch so to speak. Of course then there is the most rambunctious of the players, Fred and George. They teased and poked fun at myself continuously. They were outstanding beaters, regardless of their jokes; they were my friends and part of my team. Correction 'our' team. Lastly Harry Potter, the miracle child. When it came down to it, Harry was just like everyone else, just trying to fit in and get by. He was a trooper and many times put his life on the line for the snitch. His dedication is heroic. Without him, we really wouldn't have had a team. I suppose you can it the same for us all.

I am ambitious and slightly cocky. However in the end, it is the team that wins, not the individual. We depended on each other, with trust and respect. A team cannot simply be one person, it must be many. I was good only because the team was outstanding. I am appreciative on this matter.

I am going to miss Hogworts. I sit here on the train voyage home graduated. I am off to fulfill all my dreams and desires. I will not let go of my memories of the team and it's impact on my life. We were almost like a family anyways. I am going to miss them. Harry's constant dedication, the twins' jokes and antics and even Alicia's girlish giggles. I will miss Angelina's spirit and of course Katie beautiful smile. I'll miss it all.

Now that I am going on to Puddlemere, I cannot help but feel both excited and afraid. This is a big step in my life. I am afraid I could at any second slip and fall and lose my chance to make it big. I want to be famous and I want to play to my hearts content. I guess I'll have to learn to trust my new teammates as I did my fellow Gryffindors.

Hey review and give my feed back. Good or bad, I'd just want to know what people think. I am not a gay guy btw. I did this as a little tad bit of trying to point Oliver's appreciation.


End file.
